


Staring at the Stars

by the_impossible_twin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impossible_twin/pseuds/the_impossible_twin
Summary: One night on patrol, Chat Noir and Ladybug have a talk that will change everything. Chat accidentally reveals his feelings, and Ladybug says she likes someone else.





	Staring at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote. Nothing special. I had a lot of fun writing it though.

The glimmer of the stars lingered in the ocean of the night sky. The Eiffel Tower sat above the dark rooftops of Paris, casting a blue shadow across the narrow streets. The city of soft murmurs and small laughs was quiet tonight. The silence was almost like a blanket, warming Chat Noir against the cold twilight. He stood, with his arms crossed on top of a roof. His bright green eyes took in the beautiful view of his city. Colorful buildings lined cobblestone alleys, sparklingly with golden streetlights. It was beautiful.

Chat Noir sighed, and continued to enjoy the view. As his eyes scanned from building to building, a certain woman came beside him. _Ladybug,_ Chat thought dreamily. Turning his head, the cat grinned at her. “My lady, you are more tail-riffic everyday.” He began to take her hand, and leaned forwarded to kiss it. Ladybug immediately stepped away.

“Thanks kitty.” She laughed. It was a melodious sound, a soft music to Chat’s ears. “So, any trouble on patrol so far?”

Adrien shook his head. “No, tonight’s been kind of peaceful.” The boy studied his lady. Her midnight blue hair was tucked in the familiar crimson ribbons. She held something in her beautiful blue eyes, almost like determination as they flickered from building to building. It was a sight to see, the famous Ladybug working like a icy storm. It was more beautiful than the whole of Paris. And Chat Noir loved her. If only she knew…

Ladybug narrowed her brow in confusion. She had her head tilted to look at her partner. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Chat looked away. “Like what?” He asked.

The girl shrugged. “Like...I don’t know. Like there’s something wrong with me.”

Chat snapped his head to her. “What? There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re...you’re beautiful.” He said quietly, that last part almost like a whisper.

Ladybug snorted. And gave a small chuckle. “Thanks Chat. That’s a good one.”

“What? You think that’s a joke!?” Chat shouted, louder than he anticipated. The superheroine’s eyes widened. “You’re amazing! You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen! You’re strong, confident...and I LOVE YOU!”

Ladybug straightened. “What?” She whispered.

“I-I” Chat stuttered. He couldn’t come back from this. So he told the truth. “I love you Ladybug. Even behind the mask.”

Ladybug suddenly found one of the buildings incredibly interesting. There was a slight pause. “I-I don’t know what to say.” She finally said. “I mean, I don’t really know if I like you like that, and I sort of like someone else. I mean I don’t really know what-”

“It’s okay.” Chat interrupted. She was babbling, which would have gone on for infinity. “I know you don’t feel the same. But tell me, this someone? Do they like you?”

There was a long pause. His lady sighed. “No. I don’t know. I haven’t had the courage to even speak to him.”

“Well, if he hasn’t notice how beautiful and amazing you are, then he doesn’t deserve you.” Chat retorted.

Ladybug laughed. “No, more like I don’t deserve him!”

Adrien was bewildered. How could there be anyone better than Ladybug? “Why?” He asked softly.

His lady turned to him, her eyes full of love. For someone else. Not him. It felt like a thousand knives punctured his heart. “Because...behind the mask...I’m weird, awkward, and really really clumsy. He’s…” Ladybug sighed. “He’s amazing. Just so perfect. I can’t even describe it.”

Chat ran his hand through his golden locks of hair. “Just...give me a chance.” He knew it was a long shot, the words of a desperate man. “This guy might be perfect, but does he know you? Like I’m not trying to diss him, but-”

“He’s not you.” Ladybug finished for him. “Look, I know! Okay? He doesn’t know me like you do. I know that it’s probably some big fantasy, one that will only exist in dreams. I know that he’s a perfect boy, and I’m, well I’m just a weird creep. But ever since he smiled at me, ever since his hands touched mine in that rain, I was in love.” Chat stayed silent for a minute, his shoulders drooped with sadness. Ladybug lowered her head, abruptly fascinated by her hands. The silence was now a knife, opening a packet of awkwardness.

Finally, Chat spoke. It was a hushed whisper, muffled with pain and heartbreak. “What’s his name?”

Ladybug gave a weak smile. “Adrien.” At that, Chat brightened.

“Do you mean Adrien, like in Adrien Agreste?” His lady nodded. Chat scowled at himself. Seriously, she likes me over me? He shook his head, and soon howled with laughter. Ladybug likes me? But not me? It was a ridiculous situation.

“What!?” Ladybug shouted. Her bluebell eyes were full of annoyance and confusion. “Chat! What?”

The laughter dialed down, Chat’s throat hoarse from giggling. “Just, um..” he started, but stopped. What would he say? Would he reveal his identity? The boy took a deep breath, and stared at the sky. “You know how we’re not supposed to reveal our identities?”

“Yeah, why?”

Chat turned to Ladybug, his green eyes meeting hers. “I’m Adrien Agreste.”

The superheroine crinkled her brow in bewilderment. “What? I swear Chat, if this another one of your jokes then I’m going to-”

“It’s not a joke! Cat’s honor, I swear!” Chat bellowed. “Look, I can prove it.” Ladybug’s eyes were unreadable, her face tense. Chat Noir muttered a quick Claws In, and soon green light danced around the superheroes. Ladybug gasped, and her eyes were bigger than he had ever seen them. Her face was bright red, matching her own suit. “See?” Chat said, his arms outward.

“Well, um Adrien. Hi, how’s it-you going? Wait, what?” She started mumbling random words, until a certain hand went on her shoulder. Adrien’s.

“Look,” Adrien started softly, “I know that this is a lot. You don’t have to tell me anything. Okay?”

Ladybug sighed. “Chat- Adrien, why? Why did you reveal your identity now? Did you do it so that I would love you?”

Adrien tensed. She didn’t love me? “I did it for you. I did it for me. I don’t know! You don’t like me?” That last part was barely audible.

“No! No! I lo-like you!” She paused for a minute, her eyes full of thought. “Let me show you me.”

“Wait! Look, you don’t need to do this just because-”

“Tikki spots off!” As those last words were spoken, red light blinded Adrien. When he finally opened his eyes, Marinette Du Paine Cheng was staring back at him. Her arms were crossed, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. Marinette was Ladybug? And Ladybug was Marinette.

“Marinette?” Adrien voiced. He failed to hide the surprise in his tone.

Marinette’s head was looking down. “Yeah,” she said. It was so quiet, not even a word. “Now, I know you might be disappointed, or I don’t know?”

“No, no! I’m not disappointed. I’m just sort of shocked. I mean-”

“How can a weird awkward stupid ugly girl be the amazing confident Ladybug?” Ladybug cut him off. “I know. And I don’t have an answer for it. But you, that was a bit unexpected. Alya would be flipping out!”

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, yet another voice spoke already. “Oh they know now? Finally! Honestly it was sort of painful. Like seriously. This is a celebration! We should have cambartert!” Plagg exclaimed. “Actually, Adrien do you have any camembert? I’m hungry.”

“Plagg, you’re always hungry. And you know that there are better foods out there right?” An unfamiliar red kwami remarked.

Plagg gave a snort. “Oh look who’s talking. You’re the one who eats cookies all the time!” The two kwami started bickering, like an old married couple.

“Marinette, who’s this?” Adrien asked, gesturing towards the red kwami.

The girl beamed. “Oh, that’s Tikki. My kwami.” She answered. “I’m guessing that other kwami is Plagg, your kwami.”

“Yep. He’s a grump most of the time.” Adrien retorted. “Wait. Plagg.” The two kwamis stopped arguing, and looked at the boy.

“Yeah?”

“Are you telling me that you knew about me and Marinette the whole time?”

“Yes. We can sense when the kwamis are near.” Tikki replied.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Marinette inquired.

“Some stupid rule that kwamis can’t reveal the identities of their miraculous holders.” Plagg chipped in.

Tikki turned redder with anger. “Stupid? That rule is one the sacred laws of kwamis. It was created to protect others!”

Plagg ignored her, but actually looked a little flustered. “Tikki, shouldn’t we give these two lovebirds some privacy?” The red kwami rolled her eyes, but silently agreed. The two disappeared, leaving Marinette and Adrien in a very awkward situation.

“So…?” Marinette said, breaking the silence. She looked tense, as if she was almost ready to run.

“So…?” Adrien echoed. He didn’t know what was going to happen. _How can a weird, awkward, stupid, ugly girl be the amazing confident Ladybug?_ “You’re amazing, you know.” Adrien suddenly said. “And smart. Beautiful.” He stepped closer to her. “Confident. And I love you Marinette. And I love Ladybug. I love the both of you.” Ladybug blushed as Adrien pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you. With or without the mask.” And then he kissed her.

She tasted sweet and cool, like a calm ocean. Adrien could feel her back tense for a second, yet soon Marinette relaxed into the kiss. They lasted there for a moment, only two of them to face the world. However, it felt like eternity. It felt like two halves of a circle were finally whole, two puzzle pieces finally connected. Two humans finding their soulmate across the Earth.

Finally, Adrien and Marinette broke apart, both out of breath. Chat Noir could feel Ladybug’s small hand squeeze tightly on his own. “Well, that was…” Marinette started, obviously speechless.

“Absolutely tail-rrific!” Adrien finished.

Marinette scowled, and gave a light punch to his bicep. The couple laughed and leaned against each other, staring out at the stars. Just the two of them glancing at the city of Paris, never letting go.


End file.
